The present invention relates to smart building.
The ever increasing need for electricity has historically been satisfied by building more power plants. However, the projected load growth and other external forces are pointing to projected peak capacity shortage in the near future. One option to meet peak demand is called demand-response (DR). DR uses technology and incentives to change electricity consumption by end-use customers. It can result in a reduction in energy consumption at times of peak use and at times of high wholesale market prices. DR offers benefits to both utilities and consumers in the form of increased electric system reliability and reduced price volatility. It uses a wide range of technologies offering a variety of options for both peaking and energy capacities across the electrical system.
Energy demand at a premise varies over the time of day. In a typical home there is a peak in the morning when the family gets up, turns on lights, radios and televisions, cooks breakfast, and heats hot water to make up for the amount used in showers. When the family leaves for work and school it may leave the clothes washer and dishwasher running, but when these are done, demand drops to a lower level but not to zero as the air conditioners, refrigerators, hot waters and the like continue to operate. Usage goes up as the family returns, peaking around dinner when the entire family is home. This creates the typical “double hump” demand curve. Businesses tend to follow different patterns depending on the nature of the business. Usage is low when the office is closed and relatively constant when the office is open. In extreme climates where air conditioning cannot be cut back overnight, energy use over the course of the day is more constant. Businesses such as restaurants may start later in morning and their peaks extend farther into the evening. A factory with an energy intensive process operating three shifts may show little or variation over the course of the day.